


"Goodbye"

by orphan_account



Category: Britpop - Fandom, Gallaghercest - Fandom, Oasis (Band), Rock Music RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Angst, Brothers, French Kissing, Halloween, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Ouija, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 19:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Noel comes home from a walk with a pretzel in his mouth and a Parker Bros. Ouija Board under his arm. He places in on the counter. Liam, who had been clapping and laughing at some show on the telly, turns his body and attention towards Noel, and tries to grab some of the pretzel, until he sees the game on the counter. He can't read the word "Ouija," but when Noel pronounces it, he recalls that it is something their Catholic mother has warned about.





	"Goodbye"

Warm pretzel hanging from his mouth, Noel opens the door to he and Liam's flat, a thin long box under his right arm. Shutting the door with his foot, he went into the kitchen and placed the box on the counter. Noel then grabbed the pretzel and took a bite.

Liam who had been laughing and clapping his hands at some comedy show on telly, turned, got on his knees, and gripped the edge of the sofa. "If I knew going for a walk meant a pretzel and a.." Liam picked the box up and eyed it, and put it down before returning to what he was saying. "A whatever this is, I woulda gone, too." He reached to snatch up some of Noel's pretzel, but Noel simply took a step back making impossible for him to reach. Liam frowned as he rolled his eyes.

"Fine, not sharin, that's typical." Liam examed the box once more. "Oh like you would have shared, come on!" Liam had already forgotten, more interested in what the other thing was. "What is it, I've never seen that word before." Liam ran his fingers over it and looked at his brother. "It's a ouija board, surely you have at least heard of such a thing?" Noel asked.

"Yeah, heard that word, heard also that you can summon demons with it, where's you get it?" Noel grinned. "Shop downtown was sellin em for eight quid thought I'd try it out, you game fer it?" Liam removed his hand from the game as if it had quickly caught on fire. "Well, I know we don't go to church or nothin but I heard these, and tarot decks, well our mam warned..."

"Pish...our mam may have said, but we are grown men, I mean fuckin hell, both of us be going to hell right about now with our shenanigans, may as well have fun with this. Doubt anything will happen anyway, it's a kid's game. See the box with them kids playin, don't look like no exorcist or nothing, yea?" He held the game up and pointed to the photo on the box. 

"Too curious not to, even though curiosity killed some cat." Noel chuckled. "Ah, but satisfaction brought it it back." He replied. "Alright but them cats have nine lives, Noel." Noel had never known his brother to be so superstitious. "Liam, you have managed to already get on half of the nerves in my body and I ain't even been back that long. Now you see why I take walks?" Liam was silent. 

"Clear anything off the kitchen table, I'm gonna see if we have some candles or summat to use. Halloween is gettin closer, and maybe we'll find some old geezer from the great beyond."

'Halloween.' Liam thought. 'Something about the veils between the world bein thinner mam had said.' Clearing the table he chose not to think about things mam had said, they were silly, and this was just a game. Besides, Noel would never let anything hurt him. Noel came out of a back room with a few candles that they used while in the bath, and put those on the table. He then got out the board and the planchette. He already knew what to do, there was no need for instructions.

Lighting the candles, he instructs Liam to turn off the lights when the candles are fully lit. Once everything is ready, Noel sits in front of the letters and numbers, Liam on the other side watching. He is curious, but has no intention in actually participating. As Noel places the planchette on the board, Noel looks into Liam's eyes. "You have to rest your fingers on here as well, just look at the picture. 

Liam had already seen it, but hoped Noel would not ask him. "Our mam said..." Noel cut him off. "Such a fuckin mam's boy, I thought you were out of diapers." Liam grits his teeth and hollers, "Fuck you, an fuck this game!" He gets up and goes to the fridge and grabs a beer. "Know what? I think yer afraid. Afraid of a children's game that most likely won't even work."

"Fuckin am not you manky cunt." He got the lid off the beer and took a long swig. "Then place yer fingers on the planchette with mine. You can even close yer eyes if ya like." Liam frowned, he didn't want to look like child, so he set his beer down, and did what was asked of him. "Now what?" He asked.

"Shhhh..." Noel whispered. "Oh spirits, we call upon ye tonight so that you may visit and give us a sign." Noel spoke in a spooky tone eyes closed. Afterwards, they both waited a bit until their hands where about to cramp. Just when they were about to, the planchette slowly moved over to the word "goodbye" and sat there. No "hello" no other words, just that. 

Both brothers just stared at each other until Noel's lips grew thin. "All right you've had your fun, Liam, but it's not funny. What do you mean by putting the planchette on "goodbye" like that?" Removing his hands immediately, Liam stood up. "You think I did that, well how do I know you didn't fuckin do that, eh? We both had our hands there." Just then the candles went out, and only light from faint street lights outside illuminated their silhouettes, but only just.

Both stood sweating silently, and Noel inched himself to the switch and flipped it on, only to discover the power was out. "Fucks sake!" Noel cursed. "It's all right, we been here long enough. I'll come back an you grab my hand, and we'll got back to the bedroom an call it an early night, what you say?"

"Y-yeah." Was all Liam could get out. He'd wrapped his arms around himself in comfort, and when he felt Noel's hand, he grabbed it tight. "It's jus a coincidence, Noel, right?" Noel was quiet for a moment, and then agreed, "Right."

Moving slowly out of their kitchen and into the living room, Noel banged one of his shins on the coffee table, and let let out a yelp. "Watch fer that!" The man gasped, and Liam made sure he missed it. Once they passed that there was not much until they hit the bedroom. Putting his free hand out he felt from side to side, it was then that the lights came back on, and both brothers breathed a sigh of relief. Liam embraced Noel with all he had, and Noel reciprocated. 

Whispering in Liam's ear, he asked, "tell me the truth, was that you?" No, I already told you, you and your fuckin spirits. This is exactly what mam warned me about. He pulled away and sat on the edge of the bed. "What do ya think it means?" Liam asked, staring into space. "It means fuck all...probably meant "goodnight, cos that is where wes going, though I dunno how good it will be." Noel complained. 

Pulling the sheets back, he began to undress, Liam doing the same. When each was down to their underwear, Noel turned off the light as Liam slid under the covers. He was quick to slide in after, and then put them up high. "If I didn't know better, I'd say yous scared too." Liam expressed. "So you admit you are scared." Noel stated. "Yeah, and you are, too." Liam added. "I'll admit I am a bit freaked out, but less so under the covers with you. He ran a hand through his hair, and hoped everything was coincidence and that their mam was wrong. 

Turning Noel wrapped an arm around Liam, and Liam shifted so that Noel could get right up behing him, his flaccid cock wrapped in the fabric of his underwear, but still pressed up against Liam's backside. He kissed his brother's neck, causing a shiver to run down Liam's spine and closed his eyes. Liam, eyes still open, could feel Noel's warm breath on the back of his neck and put his hands down his underwear, and pulled out his cock. He was still filled with adrenaline and planned on using it. Slowly, he began to stoke it, letting out small gasps.

Being turned on, and wanking caused him to forget what had happened earlier in the evening. Moving his hips, he bumped up against Noel, causing him to get hard. He had been right on the threshold of unconsciousness, when he felt his desires grow. "Liam." He whispered. Liam stopped, and replied. "What?" Noel rolled his eyes. "You know what, wanking like that right next to me, as if it wouldn't wake me up. Why didn't you just say you wanted to fuck?" Noel asked. "Thought you were sleepin." It was an innocent enough answer, and Noel believed him. 

Reaching a hand around he gripped Liam's length, and whispered, "you really want it dontcha? Want me thrusting my thick cock in that little arsehole of yours until you come." Liam gasped and nodded. "Lose yer pants, and lay on yer back then." Noel got up to find the lotion, while Liam did what was asked of him. When Noel came back he took off his underwear, and pulled back the duvet.

Mounting Liam, Noel leaned down for a deep kiss, Noel's cock rubbing against Liam's body. Liam hummed and ran his fingers through his brother's hair. Noel moved his lips so he could mark Liam's collar bones, making the love bites purple. He then sucked his brother's nipples driving him mad. "Noel...fuckin hell...." He lifted his head and smiled, then kissed the tip of his prick.

Getting the lotion out, Noel, began to finger Liam, causing his brother to writhe and get as much ot his fingers as he could. When he was all done, Noel slicked himself up, and thrust hard into Liam, and then stopped. "Fuck, don't stop!" Liam screamed in a whisper. Immediately, Noel began thrusting as swiftly as possible pounding his brother's sweet little arsehole. He could feel Liam's body hugging his shaft, trying hard to milk him of his seed. Shivers and sweat ran down his spine, as Liam, too was reduced to a puddle. Moving like well oiled machinery, each man grasped, scratched, kissed, and succumbed to all the desire each had to give.

Breathing harder and harder, Noel took Liam's cock and began to wank him, as his orgasm was immanent. With a loud groan, and more shallow thrusts, Noel filled his brother with his hot seed, as Liam painted himself with his own orgasm. Sticky and sweaty, at least some of the night had gone well. Going to the toilets to clean up, they kissed a few more times and then went back to bed, nude. After a bit of silence, Liam, chuckling, whispers, "goodbye."

Noel's eyes went wide. "Fucker, I knew it was you, I fuckin knew it!" Liam giggled. "Wait, what about the power?" Liam immediately stopped giggling. "That was not me." Noel then held his brother tighter.


End file.
